Les tribulations d'Aizen et cie à Hueco Mundo
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Aizen-sama a disparu ! Tôsen et Ichimaru forment une équipe de recherches, avec trois arrancars, pour retrouver Aizen-sama, parti cueillir des fleurs dans la forêt Menos...XD attention, gros n'importe nawak !


-1**Titre : Les joyeuses tribulations d'Aizen & cie à Hueco Mundo**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew - moi-même**

**Rating : K (sauf si comme Anya, vous avez peur des lapins)**

**Pairing : des lapins avec des écureuils**

**Genres : Aventure ET Humour (même si ça ne se voit pas forcément --')**

…

**Attention, vague spoiler sur les relations de Noitora et Szayel…XD (non non, promis, pas de yaoi…'fin, que dans un sens, loooool)**

**Attention aussi : Aizen est…comment dire….hem….totalement débile. Donc si vous cherchez un Aizen manipulateur et machiavélique, dégoulinant d'intelligence et de pouvoir séducteur, allez voir Ichimaru XD (non je ne suis pas une fangirl...ou si peu…lol)**

…

Tôsen entra dans la salle du trône.

- Où est Aizen-sama ?, demanda-t-il à Gin, qui se releva précipitamment du trône d'Aizen-sama, la mine coupable.

- Alors ?

- Il est sortit, répondit enfin Ichimaru en étirant ses lèvres en un grand sourire moqueur

- Très bien, marmonna l'aveugle, s'en allant déjà.

Mais il se retourna, soudainement, le visage plissé d'horreur.

- QUOI ?!? Tu l'as laissé SORTIR ?!? Dehors ?! Avec tous les hollows qui traînent ?!

Gin haussa les épaules, tout sourire…

…

…

- La la la la la la, chantonnait Sôsuke, la mèche au vent, sautillant de ci de là, dans la forêt Menos (non, vous ne rêvez pas).

Il était parti cueillir des plantes pour la concoction de son fameux thé, sans lequel il ne pouvait pas vivre…

(« Source principale d'énergie : le thé ! » « Yes sir ! » firent les shinigamis du Seireitei, rassemblés dans la cours pour un looooooong exposé sur les faiblesses d'Aizen par Yamamoto-san)

Et donc, il se retrouvait chargé de petites fleurs, dont certaines tressées en couronne de roi sur sa tête de mégalo.

C'est alors qu'il arriva dans une clairière; au milieu de celle-ci poussait des champignons colorés, qui formait un cercle parfait.

- Oh, un cercle de champignons, s'extasia Aizen.

C'est ce que je viens de dire, abruti.

Il avança et entra dans le cercle.

- Chouette, chouette, je suis dans le cercle, je suis dans le cercle !, s'exclama joyeusement le shinigami en dansant.

Il s'écroula soudainement, comme une masse.

…

…

Petite explication du comment un retardé mental devient Big Boss du Mal :

Ichimaru, Tôsen et Aizen joue autour d'une table à « Donjons & Dragons ».

Gin : Et si on devenait les maîtres du monde ?

Tôsen et Aizen (en chœur) : OK !!

Gin (se frotte les mains d'un air avide) : Vous, vous jouerez les gentils protecteurs de la Soul Society, pendant que moi je jouerait le méchant pas beau qui attire tous les soupçons; comme ça, vous aurez le champ libre pour mettre notre plan à exécution !

Tôsen et Aizen : OK !!

Fin de l'explication --'

…

…

L'espada s'est réunie en une assemblé extraordinaire dans la salle de réunion.

Tôsen prit la parole :

- L'heure est grave ! Aizen-sama a disparu ! (« Oooooh ! » font les vasto lord) Nous devons absolument le retrouver. Nous allons donc former une équipe de recherche et…heu, Wonderwyce, veux-tu bien cesser de te frotter à ma jambe comme ça ?

L'arrancar blond leva ses grands yeux bleus de chien battu vers le grand noir.

Ce dernier craqua.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu es trooooop mignon ! KAWAAAAAÏ !, s'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, des cœurs voletant autour de la tête.

- Ouaf !, répondit Wonderwyce en lui léchant la figure.

L'espada regarda la scène, une goutte à la tempe.

- Comment il fait pour savoir qu'il est kawaï ? Il est pas sensé être aveugle ?, demanda Grimmjow avec une grimace.

- Aaaaaaah, j'le crois pas !, ricana Noitora. T'as dit « kawaï » !!

- Non, c'est lui qui l'a dit, s'énerva la Grand Bleu (XD).

- Si !!!, se marra le Smiley (XD).

- Non !

- Si !!!!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous considère comme tout les deux comme étant kawaï, leur dit Szayel (alias Chewing-gum d'amûûûûûûr) qui les couvait tendrement du regard par-dessus ses lunettes de fille.

Un mistral glacé traversa la pièce tandis que les deux machos virils se retournaient vers lui en grondant comme des rottweilers sur le point d'attaquer.

Le sang aurait même pu être versé, si Ichimaru n'était intervenu :

- Nous allons donc faire une équipe de 5 personnes pour chercher Aizen-sama, puis le ramener sain et sauf à Las Noches.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, il sortit une enveloppe de sa veste.

- Et les 3 nominés parmi l'espada pour nous accompagner sooooont…

Tous les membres de l'espada retinrent leur souffle; même Grimmjow s'interrompit dans la strangulation vengeresse de Szayel.

Gin ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, faisant durer le suspense, tel le présentateur d'une émission de télé-crochet musicale.

- Ulquiorra !, lut-il.

Sans surprise. Le principal intéressé ne feignit même pas l'étonnement (en fait, il ne feignait rien du tout, gardant son habituel masque neutre).

- Grimmjow !

- KUWAAAAA ?!? Pourquoi moiiii ?!, gueula Grimmy en se levant brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise.

Noitora se tenait les côtes, mort de rire, jusqu'à ce que…

- Noitora !

- KUWAAAAA ?!? Nooon, pourquoi moiiiii ?!, s'écria le Smiley en se levant à son tour, furieux.

- Du calme, du calme, susurra Ichimaru . De toute façon, notre décision est irrévocable, et nous n'accepterons aucun désistement…

Il sortit son zanpakutoh de son fourreau, son sourire devenant franchement inquiétant.

- Des réclamations ?

L'assemblé déglutit péniblement. Les deux fauteurs de trouble se rassirent, le teint vert pâle.

- Fort bien. Tôsen et moi allons nous préparer. Profitez en pour en faire de même.

Et Gin sortit, en trainant l'aveugle derrière lui, toujours en train de câliner son arrancar préféré.

…

…

Toujours évanoui à cause des spores de champignons qu'il avait respiré, Aizen rêvait…

- Hey, regardez le nouveau !

- Roh les lunettes !

Des rires enfantins.

- La tehon !

- Ouais, trop moche !

Aizen était enfant; c'était son premier jour à la maternelle.

- C'est pas faute, c'est ma maman qui me l'ai a acheté, parce que c'était les moins chères…, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Mais un gamin lui coupa la parole.

- Oh ! En plus il est pauvre ! C'est un clochard !

- Ouais, il a des lunettes pourries de clochard !

- Sôsuke pourri ! Sôsuke pourri !, répéta en chœur les autres gosses du bac à sable.

Quelqu'un lui arracha ses lunettes du nez. Sôsuke lui courut après.

- Rends-les moi, si je les casse, je vais me faire gronder !

- Elles sont pourries de toutes façons !, cria le voleur en jetant les lunettes dans une flaque boueuse.

- Sôsuke pourri ! Sôsuke pourri ! Sôsuke pourri !, chantaient les autres enfants.

- Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille !, pleura le petit Aizen en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles (qu'il avait un peu décollées à l'époque).

…

…

- Fais chier, chier, chier !, grogna Grimmjow pour la onzième fois en tapant dans une pierre, les mains dans les poches.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?, s'exclama Noitora, au comble de l'exaspération.

« Ooooh, comme tu es viril mon chéri ! », gagatisa Szayel dans les écouteurs qu'ils avaient tous aux oreilles.

- Toi aussi ta gueule !, hurla Noit', rouge de honte.

- Hin hin hin, ricana mesquinement Cheveux Bleus.

…

…

Petit flash-back :

Szayel accrochait des écouteurs ainsi que des micros sur les 3 arrancars choisis (les shinigamis étant les boss, et ayant refusés; mais les arrancars, eux, n'avaient pas le choix).

- J'veux pas y alleeeeer !, chouina Grimmy tandis que le scientifique fou mettait son bidule électronique sur le col de sa veste.

- Grimmjow…

Les autres se tûrent, afin d'entendre l'une des rares parole d'Ulquiorra, certainement emplie de sagesse et de profondeur.

-…tais-toi.

Ok, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais c'était néanmoins un sage conseil.

- Pourquoi on doit se coltiner ses machins ?, grommela Noitora, alors que Chewing-gum d'amûûûr lui attachait son micro, en profitant au passage pour le tripoter un peu plus qu'il ne devrait.

- De quoi te plains-tu mon chouchou ? Nous serons continuellement en contact grâce à ça, et je pourrais voler à ton secours si tu es en danger !

Pas loin, Grimmjow éclata de rire.

- Bon, allons-y, lança Tôsen en prenant la direction de la porte, tandis que Noitora approchait dangereusement ses mains crochues du cou délicat (mais déjà assez malmené) de Szayel, avec un air menaçant.

Fin du flash-back.

…

…

L'équipe de recherche marchait dans la forêt Menos en file indienne : Tôsen ouvrait la marche, le torse fièrement bombé; le suivait Noitora et Grimmjow, qui se chamaillaient; puis Ulquiorra, impassible; et enfin, Ichimaru, continuellement souriant, comme si tout cela l'amusait beaucoup.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, N° 6 !, criait le Smiley.

- Bien sûr, « mon chéri » !, répliqua Grimmjow en explosant d'un grand éclat de rire bruyant.

Tôsen soupira.

- Au moins, ils font fuir les autres hollows.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, arrêtes de faire ton jaloux et cesses d'embêter mon Bisounours adorééééééééééééé » hulula une voix stridente comme un larsen dans les écouteurs.

La plainte se serait d'ailleurs certainement prolongée jusqu'à n'en plus finir, si les trois arrancars n'avaient eu la lumineuse idée, de manière totalement synchrone, de se débarrasser des dits-écouteurs pour les écrabouiller d'un coup de talon, tels de vilains insectes nuisibles.

- Regardez, fit Ulquiorra d'un ton morne. Là-bas, ne serait-ce pas Aizen-sama ?

Il désigna une forme blanche roulée en boule au milieu d'un cercle de champignons.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !, hurla la forme.

Ce fût ce moment que choisir des créatures d'attaquer.

- Oh mon dieu, des lapins-hollows !, cria Noitora.

- T'inquiètes, laisses faire le pro, dit Grimmjow en se frottant les mains, l'air expert.

Il se jeta dans la mêlée avec un rugissement de fauve.

Des pattes de lapins-hollows volèrent dans les airs, avec des gerbes de sang; mais les bébêtes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et finirent par submerger le pauvre Grimmy.

- Arg, fit le Grand Bleu, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée.

- Pathétique. Tu parles d'un pro, cracha Noit', acide.

Tôsen sortit alors son zanpakutoh et s'avança vers la baguarre.

- Chante Suzumushi…

…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucun lapin, hollow ou pas, dans le coin.

Tôsen rangea son épée, sous le regard consterné et admiratif des autres.

Ce regard s'abaissa rapidement sur Aizen, leur grand chef suprême à tous, qui dormait toujours, bavant et pleurant « Bouhou, z'êtes des méchants ! ».

L''admiration retomba comme un soufflé, et les arrancars eurent la présence d'esprit de se demander « Mais pourquoi c'est lui notre chef ? ».

Ulquiorra s'agenouilla alors; il prit Aizen par les épaules et le secoua.

- Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, dit-il d'un ton monocorde en le secouant.

- Laisses-moi faire, grogna Grimmjow.

Il secoua plus fort.

- HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !, hurla-t-il.

- Ta gueule !, rétorqua Noitora en lui filant un coup de pied. Tu veux attirer d'autres bestioles ?

Ulquiorra reprit sa tâche, mais Sôsuke dormait plus profondément que la Belle au Bois Dormant.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait l'embrasser pour l'réveiller ?, proposa alors Ichimaru.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, la mine dégoûtée.

- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, lâcha l'albinos en haussant les épaules, toujours souriant.

L'arrancar N°4 poussa un soupir las, puis se pencha sur Aizen…

- C'est l'heure du thé, dit-il à l'oreille du shinigami endormi.

- Le thé ?, s'exclama Aizen en se redressant brusquement. Quelqu'un a parlé de thé ?

- Dites, on pourrait y aller maintenant ?, chuchota Grimmjow en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, vers les arbres sombres de la forêt.

- Oui, répondit simplement Tôsen.

Il posa sans ménagement Sôsuke sur son épaule, et s'en fût. Noitora, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra le suivirent, sortant de la clairière, pour rentrer à Las Noches.

…

…

Et, me direz-vous, où est passé Ichimaru ?

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Il me fait penser à mon petit lieutenant que j'ai laissé à la Soul Society, susurra l'albinos en regardant un écureuil-hollow qui grignotait noisette-hollow

Une centaine de paires d'yeux rouges apparurent simultanément dans les frondaisons obscures.

Avant que le shinigami souriant eut le temps de lever la tête, un tas d'écureuils-hollows affamés se jetèrent sur lui.

**FIN**


End file.
